1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion analysis method and a motion analysis apparatus.
2. Related Art
A motion analysis apparatus for golf, tennis, baseball or the like is used for analysis of a motion such as a swing operation. The motion analysis apparatus is configured such that an inertial sensor is attached to a swing device, a hand or an arm and respective operations of the swing operation are specified based on an output of the inertial sensor. For example, in the swing operation of a user, a state where a posture of a swing device that is swung is changed on a time axis is specified based on the output from the inertial sensor. When the respective operations are specified, the motion analysis apparatus guides a timing of the specified operation to the user. As a specific example of such a motion analysis apparatus, for example, a portable terminal device, a swing measurement method, and a measurement program disclosed in JP-A-2010-68947 are used.
Generally, a swing operation (motion) of hitting a ball in sports such as golf, tennis or baseball is approximately divided into two operations of an operation before hitting the ball, and an operation of hitting the ball and an operation after hitting the ball.
For example, a golf swing includes two operations of a back swing of swinging a golf club upward from a start position to a top position, which is an operation before hitting a ball; and a down swing of swinging the golf club down from the top position to hitting of the ball (impact), which is an operation of hitting the ball, and a follow-through from after the impact to a finish position, which is an operation after hitting the ball. In the golf swing, time necessary for the down swing and the follow-through is relatively shorter than time necessary for the back swing.
When such a swing operation is analyzed by the motion analysis apparatus and the analysis result is displayed on a time axis having the same unit width, it is difficult to understand the analysis result of the operation of hitting the ball and the operation after hitting the ball having the shorter time.